The Idols, Role Models, Nightmares, and Dreams: The story of Hisui
by Shiro Kurai
Summary: She snuck away, away from it all. She ran from the nightmares when her dream never appeared. She wanted to work with her role models and watch her idols, she wanted nothing to do with her past. The world is never so simple, there is always a darker shadow and a deeper nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Uhhhh…I have no Idea where this came from but going with it. _'_

 _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Normal

 **"Spells"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

The princess, the heiress to the kingdom but she hated it. She hated the life she was given; the hand life had given her. It was so boring repeating the same things every day. No one wanted to be friends, always wanting something, no one was pure of heart.

To escape she would return to her books a chance to drift away to another world. She read about mages who fought for justice. They were her idols they were what her motives for what to do. They seemed pure untainted by the evils of the world. They fought for what they believed not what others told them. They had goals, dreams of the future. If asked Hisui's only goal was to see the world she lived in.

She read of farmers, of the common people who worked behind the scenes. They were her role models, they didn't want anything for what they did. They woke up in the morning expecting nothing and were content with that. They didn't complain about having anything besides the land below their feet. They didn't complain when the crops died only making sacrificing and working harder for the next time.

She read of kings and queen, her eyes wide in awe. They were so highly praised, but for what? They ruled the kingdom throwing orders on those below them. They sat in meeting with others like them sitting and laughing enjoying the world made by the commoners. They didn't run the army leaving that to the praiseworthy generals. Why were Kings worshiped for things they didn't do? They didn't fight on the front lines. They didn't harvest the crops. They didn't start from nothing. They weren't fairy tale heroes.

Reading the stories of kings and queens were her least favorite but grabbed her attention the most. They were the most connected to herself, she was next in line. No matter how many times she read of kings who started from nothing, no matter how many time she learned of frontline warriors who rose the ranks; her dismay for the rulers existed. Maybe it was a wake-up call, maybe it was nothing but she could never put the idea in the back of her head.

Whenever she met princes she was unpleased, seeing the spineless kings from the stories she once read about. Their tongue leading them through the ranks, not their own merits. They had been birthed into greatness, not finding it on the battlefield. She never gave any of them a second glance. She dismissed any and all suitors believing them all to have baggage. Only people who started from nothing came without baggage, came without any motive. The people who came from nothing were the people she was waiting for.

She read of knights, the knight in shining armor. Her favorite fairy tale above all else. The knight started from nothing, he was a simple common man who did something no one else even dreamed of. As nobles hid, as kings ran, as soldiers retreated, he stood in place no hesitation on his mind. He rose the ranks creating a name for himself, he created a life from nothing. Later he found, he didn't listen to the people who told him it hopeless. He didn't listen to the people who told him he didn't matter. He found love with the princess. He ruled the kingdom with her by his side; they led the kingdom into prosperity. It wasn't by sitting on a throne ordering other. It wasn't by running when times got tough. It wasn't by laughing as others did the work. He woke up with the sun to local farmers. He walked down the markets helping business. He fought on the front lines in every battle. He had a motto for himself "If I'm unwilling to do something, what right does it give me to force someone else to do it?"

The mages were her idols, the farmers her role models, the nobles her nightmare, and the knight in shining armor her dream.

She dreamed of being saved from the life she lived. She dreamed of escaping from the place that if not tens of thousands, thousands dreamed of being. She wanted to be normal, she wanted to work the fields like the farmer, she wanted to watch the heroes in search of a different life. She wanted to be common and not a princess. She was unable to change any of that now. She had already been dealt a hand in life, one others would only dream of.

The books were her escape but she wanted more, she wanted to be completely away from the troubles of nobles. So, she planned, she planned her escape at the age of ten. Under the watch of best guards, under the teaching of the best tutors, under the gaze of a protective parent.

Years passed and the question of why began to appear. Why did she want to escape when she can do the same things when becoming queen? The next months seemed to never end as the question never stopped appearing.

She paced back and forth before saying she would give her dream a year. She would give her knight another year to appear. She knew this didn't answer the question of why, but she knew that question had no answer. She knew her action were selfish, she knew what she was doing was good for nothing else but herself.

Her father had given her the best of everything, everything a teenager like her could have wanted. To her, it felt suffocating the feeling of having everything was suffocating. She was unable to describe why this was occurring but existed none the less.

During her fifteenth year, she vanished in the middle of the night.

* * *

END

Next chapter is already written but would like to see what people think before I post it.


	2. WARNING INCOMPLETE CHAPTER!

**WARNING! INCOMPLETE CHAPTER!**

 **WARNING! INCOMPLETE CHAPTER!**

 **WARNING! INCOMPLETE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Out through the front gate, she snuck, the white moon shining overhead. The stars adored the sky, no cloud blocking the glistening view. No houses nor lamps lit the streets, as everyone was dead asleep. No details of houses or the street below could be made out as she walked alone.

The world was isolated she was for once alone without others. She enjoyed the silence the ability to be on her own, the idea of not always being followed or told what to do. It was freeing as of the moment she got out the gates she was allowed to do as she wished.

Without hesitation, she began running down the streets taking in everything she could see. A smile plastered on her face, trying to take in the details of the closed down markets. Her legs were filled with adrenalin seemingly never running out of energy. No matter the amount of darkened buildings she dashed passed she didn't grow tired.

After going through enough of the city she found a park with a wide-open view of the sky. She paused slowing down for the first time. Walking over she stood in the middle of the park before looking straight up in the night sky. The night was picturesque the beauty of the stars shining high above as a young elegant lady stood like a silhouette blending with the darkness. The brightness of the moon outlining her extravagant jade hair.

No one would get to this elegant scene, only to be dreamed about. No amount of words would be able to do it justice. Feeling a night breeze rush passed her long hair flows like water in a river. Paired with her angelic laugh that followed, the moment became more magically then breathes before.

For the first time, she got to enjoy the simplicity of the world with nothing else existing. As she stared up at the moon her energy ran dry. A yawn escapes her watery lips before spinning in place. Most people would look in search of a bench but she assumed the luscious grass to be more comforting.

Falling to the ground she smiles at the heavens. This was the life she always dreamed of, these were the days she most wished to have. The feeling of being awake leaves her body as she falls asleep in that spot. The fears of the world were long since forgotten as the joys of freedom overwhelmed her mind.

The first night was by far the worst when it comes to sleep. She had been constantly rolling over not being able to find a comfortable position for most of the night. By the time that the sun had risen she had yet to get more than a few hours of sleep. Her hair was a mess and her eyes half-lidded.

With the sun shops were opening up, farmers were starting their days, and teenagers were waiting until noon to ask for five minutes more. Hisui was much like the teenagers but unlike them, she was up with the others as her bed was in the open.

It took her mind awhile to realize that she wasn't in her own bed or that she wasn't in her own room, she was away from it all. As the sleepiness left her eyes her mind made the connection of the repercussions of if she stayed in one place.

Her father would send out the guards to forcibly take her home. If she stayed as she was currently they would find her within the hour. She had already dressed herself in a brown cloak like she had read in every story.

With the people starting their days the shops were crowded making it easier for Hisui to hide amongst them. She was ready to start her new life, unaware of the challenges that would befall her in the near future. What is life without the challenges it gives? It would be boring otherwise.

Alas, with the challenges that would befall her she would get her greatest wishes. For to be the role models, and idols would be the ones to bring her out of the challenges. A flaming dragon would be the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Found this document incomplete on my computer reading through it I felt reminiscent as the words flew into my imagination. If there is one thing I regret in life it would be my inability to do art. If I ever get the chance in life the first thing I will have drawn is the scene of Hisui under the moon to me that is the great scene I had written. No this isn't a true update nor is this story going to be continued but I found this and I thought it deserved to be shared. Will being sharing more if I find them, if not have a good day!


End file.
